


Touch of Family

by AlTheWriter



Series: Parental Day [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff, Gen, i couldn't help but make more, i love parental, parental hyuwin, slight angst, welcome to my platonic hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlTheWriter/pseuds/AlTheWriter
Summary: Winry and Hughes go you shopping, and establish something important.





	Touch of Family

**Author's Note:**

> Here you are, in parental hell. For my friends who love parental hyuwin, I did my best for y'all!

Winry blinked as Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes stopped by and invited her around. He must of noticed the questioning look, because he gave a grin in return.

“Sorry for being so sudden, Miss Rockbell! Riza decided to make this day ‘take out the kids that aren’t really our kids but they are’ day, so we are all spending time with a kid. Roy is with Alphonse, and Riza is with Edward.”

 

“The colonel and Al?”

“Haha, seem odd? Yeah, Riza said she was leaning towards Al, but then she remembered that leaving Roy and Ed would probably end up with the office in shambles.” A small laugh came from the older while Winry shook her head.

“Those idiots…”

“They may be idiots, but they are our idiots.”

Winry slightly blushed at that, and noticed the other seeme to be looking down after saying that too.

“...where are we going, Mister Hughes?” She said softly, trying to change the subject as quickly as possible

At that, Hughes perked up, and wrapped an arm around the girl’s shoulder. “Well, wherever you want, princess!”

Winry looked around, not knowing Central very well, that is, until she spotted an automail shop, and her eyes sparkled. Before she could even say anything, Hughes had grabbed her hand, and was swiftly moving her to the store, and the automail mechanic was amazed at how he had noticed her reaction.

When she entered, she bounced on her toes like a kid in a candy store, and she heard a deep chuckle from behind her. “Alright, hun, go wild...not too wild, though.”

After that, she ran forward, pulling the man along as she looked around, until finally, she made it to the wrenches. “Perfect! I’ve been meaning to get a new one, the old one started to get a dent in it.”

“A dent, huh?”

“Yeah, Ed’s skull is too thick, and damages it.” 

“Well then, how about you buy more than one?”  
Winry nodded a bit, till she looked at the price, and frowned. “I don’t think so. The really good ones are expensive, too much for me.”

Another soft laugh, before Hughes patted her back. “C’mon, you didn’t think you were paying for this, right? I was the one who took you out all of a sudden, so I’ll be paying!” Winry’s mouth opened in shock, and then she nodded mutely, going back to the selection. 

The mechanic finally selected two wrenches, and was escorted by the Lieutenant Colonel to the cash register, where he payed. 

Finally, walking with Hughes, she looked at him, before back down at the bag. “Are you sure you are okay with it?”

“Huh, of course!”

 

“But...your family must need that money, right?” Finally her eyes locked with the male’s, suppressed sadness in them, which caused Hughes’ chest to burn.

“Winry.” He stopped, and the girl did too, shaking slightly in the cool night breeze. Finally, his voice continued, a soft baritone. “...You _are_ family.”

Her ocean blue eyes widened, and then she felt a small amount of tears come to her eyes, though she wasn’t sure why she was crying. Dropping the bag to the ground, she flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

The other stumbled back, a soft huff of air leaving his chest as she slammed into it, but then he wrapped two strong arms around her, feeling her body shake.

Finally, she sniffled, and looked up at him. Her eyes were slightly red-rimmed from the crying, and she was a bit of a mess, but the grin on her face made her glow in the slowly fading light of the sun. Then, she whispered softly.

“Thank you.”


End file.
